The Things We Do For Family
by HaedinRae
Summary: The secret daughter of an endangered death eater will give herself to the Dark Lord to save her father. Oneshot.


**The Things We Do For Family**

Alexia left the castle at about eleven PM. She had to reach the Dark Lord's camp at midnight and do what she must to save Malfoy.

She had no intention of apparating because his camp was only 3 miles from the edge of the school grounds. She would walk through Hogsmead and into the forest beyond it.

She walked rather quickly and was in sight of his camp at 11:45. She took a deep breath and walked with her head up, like she knew what she was doing, into the clearing.

She stood in front of Peter Petigrew,who was keeping watch, "Take me to your lord," she said, wand pointed at his heart.

"Who are you?" he asked reaching for his wand.

"Expelliarmus," she said with a note of boredom in her voice. "My name is Alexiandrea Addison Eloquence Malone if you must know. I have business to discuss with your master so take me to him at once."

"Erm alright," he said.

'He's not smart to keep the coward watching guard," Alexia thought to herself as she followed Peter towards a tent where she assumed the Dark Lord must be.

She stood outside the tent while Peter went to announce her presence. "Master, there is someone here to see you."

"I have not summoned for anyone, who has come here?"

"I-i-i I can't seem to remember her name..."

Alexia stepped into the tent. "My name is Alexiandrea Addison Eloquence Malone," she stated.

"You had better have an awfully good reason for being here Miss Malone," the Dark Lord replied.

"I do indeed but I prefer to share my story alone with you, certainly you trust yourself to be powerful enough that you don't need this twit to protect you from me."

"Certainly, Peter return to your watch post."

"Yes, my lord."

Peter exited the tent.

"So then Miss Malone do share your story."

"Please, call me Alexia, and first off how I just like to say how incredibly honored I am to meet you."

"But of course."

"In any case, my story, my father is in your service."

"You are quite mistaken. I do not know of any Malone's in my service."

"Ah, but I am not mistaken, his name is not Malone. My father and his wife were death eaters at the time of my birth but I was not the child of my father's wife. My mother was also a death eater but for the sake of my father's marriage she kept her pregnancy a secret. She told my father but as soon as she started to show she stopped answering your summons. She went into hiding."

"I tell you, your mother can't have been a death eater. There has never been a Malone..."

"I know there wasn't a Malone. That was not her name either. Let me continue. 4 months into her pregnancy she went into hiding. At my birth my father came to visit me. My mother hated the name Alexiandrea, they agreed on Addison but my mother insisted that if it wasn't to be my first name she got to give me a second middle name, her favorite word, Eloquence. For my protection they chose a new last name for me and sent me to an orphanage. After this my mother came to your next summons. She stood in the circle of death eaters and you asked her if she had a good excuse for why she had not been to any meeting in awhile. She dropped her head and replied 'I simply have failed you.' She looked up at my father and their eyes met she dropped her head again and the last thing she heard was you casting the curse of death."

"Your mother was Jaenne Onex?"

"Yes."

"But who was your father?"

"Lucius Malfoy. Hence my last name the first 3 letters of Malfoy, m-a-l and the first three letters of Onex, o-n-e spell out my name."

"Clever. But you still have yet to explain why you are here tonight."

"Yes, well I think you know that in about 3 minutes it will be Draco's 16th birthday."

"Yes."

"Well, I am two years older, to the day than my young half brother making this-"

"Your 18th birthday."

"Yes, and I have come here tonight to tell you my story because knowing that my mother was and my father is faithful to you I thought that perhaps I could join your service. Upon proving myself worthy of course," Alexia said.

She took off her cloak to reveal a muggle outfit of a short black leather skirt, a black tube top and knee high black leather boots. She stepped closer to the Lord Voldemort and pulled off her shirt. She straddled his lap and kissed him hard on his nearly non-existent lips. She undressed him and he took off her skirt.

She took his erection into her mouth for a moment until he grabbed her and slammed her down onto her back. He spread her legs and thrust into her. They continued like this for thirty minutes, her moaning with each thrust. The two finished together.

"My body is yours to do with it as you please. I am your servant eternally."

A smile spread across his face. He stroked her left forearm with his wand and the dark mark shone on her pale skin.

"Alexia, what you do not know is that you saved your fathers life tonight."

"Oh really? And how did I do that?"

"I was going to kill Lucius Malfoy for I believe him to be straying from my service. But he shall live now until you say otherwise or your services are no longer pleasing to me."

She pushed herself up against him as closely as she could and kissed him. He moaned lightly.

"And I don't think I'll stop pleasing you anytime soon."

"Neither do I."

'Mission accomplished,' Alexia thought and then fell asleep in the arms of the Dark Lord.


End file.
